A Little Parenting
by journeyintonight
Summary: DH SPOILERS  ONE SHOT. “I’m a mother.” she explained simply, sobbing. “And I suppose that’s an excuse for everything?” he asked, a smile twitching at the corners of his lips. “Pretty much, yeah.” Rated for language, just to be safe!


N/A: Ok, this is the first fan fiction I dare to publish. And it's R/T! Oh, I'm so excited! I love this two... DH left me a bitter taste, because of this terrible loss. I understand, it's war, people die... but still... WHY, JK?!

Anyway, constructive criticism is always welcome!

(I imagine this is somekind of afterlife. And they must be floating on a cloud or something...). Enjoy!

And I own nothing. All belongs to JKR.

"Ohhh, Remus, look!"

Remus Lupin came running at his wife's side.

"What? Is he all right?" he asked, panting.

"Well, his nose was bleeding a while ago, but mum stopped it..." Nymphadora Tonks answered without taking her eyes of her son, down at her mother's house.

He frowned.

"His little nose was bleeding? What - "

"Tripped with the table beside the kitchen door." she answered, and blushing slightly. Then added, irritated "Merlin, you'd believe that good ol' Dromeda has learned, after 23 years of her daughter running into it-"

"Like mother, like son, then?" he smiled, at her reaction. She carried on, without listening. 

"... that the _bloody table_ is _bloody dangerous_! It should have been moved years ago! But no, let's decorate the kitchen and forget about our bleeding children, who clearly love running into furniture. There he goes again! _How thick can she be_?" 

She was panting. Her cheeks were all blushed and her eyes flashed with anger. No doubt she was having flashbacks of those beautiful breakfasts at home, staring at the ceiling to stop the bleeding while Mummy was looking for the wand to heal her. 

"Dora, calm down. He'll be fine. Look, he's on his feet now." 

She was beyond his reassurance. 

"I should go there as a ghost and hunt her down. – she grinned – Yeah, that would be a major improvement." 

"Oh, what a lovely picture. A pink ghost." He said, amused, while caressing her pink locks "Fancy." 

"Professor, don't laugh at my concern. Security issue must be dealt with! We are talking about your son too, you know." she added, poking him in the chest. 

"Of course I know, Dora, but I think you are over reacting." 

"Over reacting?! Remus, you don't know how much you can suffer being a klutz like me!" she said indignantly "I can only understand what's behind that little bleeding nose." She said in a lower voice, sounding hurt. 

"And what might that be?" he asked softly. He wasn't laughing at all. 

"Frustration! Huge amounts of FRUSTRATION!" she emphasized the word waving her arms. "I don't want Teddy to feel that way." She said finally, in a whisper. 

"I'm sure he'll deal with that. He's a strong child. He will not bleed himself to unconsciousness, Dora." 

He had only made that comment to lighten up the mood. Instead, he saw his wife squeezing her eyes shut and her hands clasped over her ears. 

"Shut up! – she nearly squealed - Don't make me imagine that!" 

"The point is," he continued, after a moment "I have faith that he will trust himself enough to don't get so frustrated. I trust a lot of people will help him to deal with his emotions." 

She looked up at him, her hands on his chest now. 

"I hope that he's easier to deal with than his father is." she said, with a grin. 

He smiled softly, and sighed. 

"I hope so too."

And silence ensued. She broke it, with a trembling voice. 

"I'm just... worried about him." 

His eyes rested upon hers, as he came closer to her and his hands cupped her cheeks. 

"Of course you are. Me too. All parents are worried about their children... But then sometimes, you have to let go." 

"I'm a mother." she explained simply, sobbing.

"And I suppose that's an excuse for everything?" he asked, a smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

"Pretty much, yeah." she smiled widely, through the tears that now were coming down her face. 

"Teddy will grow up like you did." 

"Exactly the problem - " she poked him in the chest again, but she wasn't able to finish her sentence. 

"And look, you came out just fine. Dora, I'm very proud to see so much of you in him." he said, embracing her by the waist, without breaking eye contact. 

"Really?" Dark brown eyes were huge, staring widely at his amber ones "Aren't you just saying it because you want me to stop worrying?" she asked suspiciously; and added quickly "Because I'll keep doing so. Because - " 

"You're a mother, I know. But I really mean it." he reassured. "Because he'll learn through tripping and falling, that life is quite like that. After you fall, and though your nose is bleeding and even with all the frustration you have inside, you just have to move on, and try to be better prepared for the next time you fall again." 

She was at a loss for words. He kept looking at her, smiling kindly, still with his arms around her. 

"I... I didn't think of it that way. You are right." she said finally, in a fragile tone. 

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows. "Well, Dora, you should know." He said. Then he leaned closer, his lips barely touching the skin of her ear, and he added in a soft whisper: "I learnt it from you." 

N/A: English is not my native language, so forgive any grammar mistakes... Review, please!


End file.
